


potion dazed proposal

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, but you are awesome for being by my side. You should marry me and always be by my side.” Harry’s earnest green eyes bore into Draco’s own grey ones. Draco’s not sure if he’s serious or if the potion has just gone to his head a little more than usual today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	potion dazed proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filmatleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmatleven/gifts).



> Belongs to JK Rowling  
> This is for filmatleven who requested _one is high on drugs from surgery or something and just says it casual like. And once sober the other's like 'did you mean it?'_ I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 29 ☺ The end is near

“Seriously, Harry, you land in the hospital again? That’s like the third time this year! And it’s only February!” Draco tells Harry, sitting on the side of his bed and pulling his hand into his lap. As much as he whinges at his boyfriend, it’s normal in his line of work – the both of them knew when Harry went into going into Curse Breaking that it would put him in the line of danger constantly. 

Harry’s head lolls on the pillow. The anesthesia potion hasn’t worn off completely it seems.

“Oh hey, love,” Harry says, voice slightly slurred. Draco kind of loves these moments. Harry is much more amorous in this state and he’s absolutely hilarious – thinking everything is the best thing ever. The last time they were in this situation, Harry had spent the whole time thinking a white bear that Granger had sent was Draco. He was petting it and talking to it lovingly.

“Hey,” Draco says, voice soft. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a herd of hippogriffs ran over me,” Harry replies. 

“Close, it was a bunch of dirivawls.”

Harry groans and tosses a dramatic arm over his face.

“Oh knock it off, drama queen. It’s not that bad. You’ll be as good as new soon.”

“Thanks for being here. You’re so good to me. Even if you do call me names,” Harry says, removing his hands and gazing at Draco with adoring eyes. Draco stops himself from rolling his eyes. Way too much potion this time. 

“Calling you names is part of what makes this relationship work,” Draco retorts and Harry grins at him.

“Too true. Git.” Harry’s smile is bright and joyful and Draco can’t help but smirk back at him, shaking his head.

“No, but you are awesome for being by my side. You should marry me and always be by my side.” Harry’s earnest green eyes bore into Draco’s own grey ones. Draco’s not sure if he’s serious or if the potion has just gone to his head a little more than usual today.

“Harry,” he starts, not even sure what he’s going to say. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he just didn’t think it would be a proposal in a hospital. He doesn’t have to articulate his thoughts because Harry falls asleep right at that moment. Saved by the potion after all. 

Harry wakes up a few hours later, much more lucid. Draco is still by his side, but he’s pulled up the recliner. They have a system going by this point, sad as that is. Harry seems to attract danger and accidents and Draco has to see him through it. Otherwise the idiot would natter on and on about how Draco couldn’t even bother to see him. It’s not worth the lecture. Plus, he does like making sure his boyfriend is okay because Draco is a worrier by nature.

“You know, it may have come out of the blue, but I do mean it,” comes Harry’s whisper.

Harry isn’t really looking at Draco, just staring down at his hands as he tugs at a random thread on the sheets.

“Hmm?” Draco asks, still trying to wake up himself.

“When I said we should get married? I want to.” 

Harry does everything head first, questions later, but it always seems to work for him. And it will this time. Because even though it seemed to come out of the blue, it’s not like Draco was planning on leaving Harry. He may not have thought that far ahead, but it seems like a logical step. They live together already and Draco is the first person called when Harry manages to land himself in the hospital again after all.

“Okay.”

Harry’s head whips up and in any other situation, those anime eyes would be hilarious.

“Really?” The amount of hope in Harry’s voice makes Draco’s stomach clench. Did Harry think he wasn’t in this forever? But it seemed Harry had been thinking on this for a while.

Draco shrugs, not totally brushing off his answer.

“I hadn’t really thought about it, but now that I am, I can’t imagine our relationship not leading there. I love you and if I have to put up with your arse in the hospital every now and again, I think I can put up with your arse forever. And what a nice arse it is,” Draco ends with a lewd wink. It makes Harry huff which was his intention so all is well.

Harry beckons Draco closer and then kisses him, deep and perfect. 

“We have to get a better proposal story though,” Draco mutters against Harry’s lips before kissing him again. They can figure the rest out later.


End file.
